


La fine del tempo degli uomini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grave, Sad, death!fic, eternal love, overtheendoftime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche quando il tempo degli uomini finirà Arwen rimarrà devota ad Aragorn.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: ArwenPrompt: devozioneLanciata da La morte fidanzata





	La fine del tempo degli uomini

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOTR: The Two Towers - Arwens Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368835) by Peter Jackson. 



 

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Arwen  
Prompt: devozione  
Lanciata da La morte fidanzata  
  


La fine del tempo degli uomini

Delle foglie nere rotolarono sulla tomba di marmo, una s’incastrò sotto l’elsa della spada della figura umana raffigurata sulla tomba. La polvere scivolò tra le pieghe del manto ricavato dalla pietra bianca. Uno dei palazzi all’orizzonte franò, le macerie si abbatterono al suolo con dei boati e dei polveroni si alzarono coprendo il cielo. Dei corvi volarono sopra la tomba gracchiando e alcune piume nere precipitarono. Il vento fece tremare i rami secchi, alcune nuvole nere si spostarono sul cielo plumbeo di un grigio più bluastro dei palazzi umani abbandonati. Il velo nero davanti al viso di Arwen tremò gonfiandosi.La gonna nera sbatté contro la colonna di marmo alle sue spalle, i suoi intensi occhi blu ingrigiti fissavano il sepolcro dello sposo. La corona dorata le cingeva il capo e la pelle pallida faceva contrasto con il vestito nero. Unì le mani affusolate e chinò il capo. Una lacrima le solcò il viso.

“Ti sarò devota, per sempre amore mio” mormorò.


End file.
